To Prank or Not to Prank
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Kurt Wagner, Bobby and Kitty decide to have a little fun...but when things go arwy guess who gets left holding the bucket pink dye? *UPDATED* Now with Epilogue
1. Default Chapter

Kurt Wagner nimbly made his way down the corridors of the hallowed halls of professor Xavier school of the gifted. The young mutant glanced down at his Holo-watch as he quickly turned the corner towards the danger room. "Oi vey! Dis is not good!" Kurt mumbled between gasps for breath. Normally he would have just teleported himself to today's training session, but after his mishap with Logan last week he and Bobby were currently on restriction. "But it vasn't my fault!" Kurt had tried in his defense, when confronted by professor Xavier.  
  
"It vas Iceman's idea to freeze Logan's boxer shorts!"  
  
"Kurt!" Xavier said in a calm but firm tone "I know exactly whose idea it was and I know by what means you two accomplished your deeds .I don't want excuses!"  
  
The little blue elf hung his head, could feel his cheeks burning "Yes sir" came his meek response; sometimes he forgot that there was no covering up with professor Xavier.  
  
Kurt's mind suddenly snapped back to the present as he speedily rounded yet another sharp corner, the danger room door was within sight. After what felt like an eternity to Kurt, he finally reached a three-fingered hand for the door and pulled.  
  
"Stupid door von't open...argg! I don't have time for dis!!" then with a furry of frustration Kurt slammed his shoulder into the door, it suddenly gave way and Kurt landed with a loud *thunk* onto the floor of the training room to much of the surprise of all gathered inside.  
  
"heh heh..sorry" Kurt managed as he picked himself off of the floor, suddenly a moaning sound was heard from behind the door he just slammed through  
  
"uhhhgghh" Scott moaned as the said door slowly swung closed revealing an unfortunate Cyclops with a hand to his head  
  
"Oh Scott..I am so sorry.is your head ok?" Kurt said placing a curled finger to his mouth. But before Scott could answerer, a low gruff voice sounded directly from behind the fuzzy blue mutant.  
  
"What's going on here?" Logan said as he folded his large arms across his chest as looked down at the young blue boy, Kurt jumped with surprised and almost teleported out of pure reflex. He knew that Logan was still mad at him for his prank and could barley manage to look him in the eye.  
  
"I-I-I" Kurt stuttered nervously, when Scott suddenly stepped in to come to his rescue  
  
"Its alright Logan. was my fault. I shouldn't have been standing behind the door like that" he finished with a crooked smile on his face as he continued to rub the remaining shock from his now aching head.  
  
Logan looked from Scott and raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kurt, "alright no more goofing around!" Logan finally said then gave Kurt a look that meant he was watching him. Kurt eyes darted back down to the floor as he took a small step back.  
  
"Thanks Scott I owe you one" Kurt whispered as Logan proceeded to turn his attention to handing out training assignments.  
  
"Don't mention it.. please" Scott mumbled still rubbing his reeling head  
  
After what seemed like a training session from Hades. Kurt slowly started making his way towards the kitchen, he looked at his watch, It was barley noon.  
  
"Hey Kurt where ya headed?" a jovial voice called out from behind, Kurt turned to see Bobby; Iceman; Kurt's partner in crime.  
  
"Vhere else vould I be heading at lunch time mien friend?" Kurt smiled broadly reaching to grab the rail of the banister following the aroma of lunch being prepared in the downstairs. It did not take Kurt long to find his way to the kitchen where platters and bowls were spread out in a buffet type of setting. On the weekends, the afternoon meals were served this way. It made it much easier and gave everyone chance to eat a bit more leisurely.  
  
"I hate Saturdays!" Bobby suddenly spit out as the reached to grab drumstick from a platter.."I mean we work our tails off all week in school then when the weekend comes.what do we do?. we spend most of it training"  
  
"Vell my tail still seems to be intact" Kurt replied with a laugh in his voice as he purposefully whipped his blue tail around then used it to snatch an apple off a platter. Bobby hardly reacted to Kurt's remark and skill.  
  
"You know Kurt, I was thinking today in training. and I came up with a great idea!"  
  
"NO! I don't vant to hear about any of your great idea's"  
  
"Aww come on Kurtie"  
  
"NO, every time you have come up with a great idea..I some how end up in trouble, no thank you, not this time."  
  
"Come on Kurt just hear it out this time!"  
  
"No"  
  
"I just want to-"  
  
"Nien!!"  
  
"Kurt why don't you just-"  
  
"Not for all the pizza in Italy!!"  
  
"Hey guys am I interrupting something here?" Kitty said suddenly appearing from seemingly out of nowhere, Kurt and Bobby jumped slightly at her presence. But then quickly recovered. But kitty noticed the guilty look on both of the boy's faces like they had just been caught stealing candy.  
  
"What is this? *like* some type of secret guy meeting or something?"  
  
"No, Kurt's just being a sissy baby" Bobby said taking advantage of the moment; his strategy paid off immediately as Kurt suddenly huffed.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! All I want to do is lighten the mood around here by having a little fun"  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad what do you have in mind?" Kitty said scooting closer to Bobby.  
  
"No kitty don't listen to him," Kurt spoke vehemently and quickly stepped in-between between the two, as if trying to protect Kitty from Bobby's influence "He vill corrupt your mind!..and he vill get you into trouble!"  
  
"Oh Kurt your so cute when you act all worried"  
  
"Who's acting!!" Kurt said feeling a bit insulted as he turned his back on the two, Bobby not wanting to lose Kurt as an alli in his scheme quickly reached out and grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.  
  
"Come on Kurt.with kitty's help there is no way we can be caught..and I promise if we by some wild chance we do, I will take the fall..deal?" Bobby held out his hand in agreement, Kurt paused and looked at Iceman's waiting hand, he knew deep down that this would most likely end badly, but the excited look in kitty's twinkling eye seemed to make his inward resolution melt.  
  
"So what the plan." Came his dull response as he shook Bobby's hand.  
  
A few seconds later found Bobby, Kitty and a reluctant Kurt huddled together in the safety of a supply closet, they agreed that their victim for today would be Rouge.it was much safer to prank a peer than an adult. Bobby wanted to prank Storm but Kurt wouldn't hear of it especially since Xavier's last lecture was still ringing in his ears.yes Rough seemed to be the best choice.  
  
"Alright Kitty did you get the hot pink dye?"  
  
"TaDa!" Kitty sang out as she with a flip of her hand presented the small vile, "It was *like totally* too easy let me tell you."  
  
"vait a minuet, von't dat stain the floor?" Kurt stated nervously as he produced his item, a medium sized metal bucket. Bobby merely rolled his eyes at Kurt, uncapped the lid, and dumped its contents into the bucket then mixed it with water.  
  
"Remember for this prank timing is everything!" Bobby looked at his watch. "At this time everyday Rouge goes into the library to study. I will position my self at the top of the stairs. Kitty you will phase Kurt into the Library on this floor and Kurt you will rig the bucket like the way I showed you at the top of the door. When you hear my signal the two of you get out of there.then when Rouge opens the door.SPLASH! Pink hair for a week!!" Bobby could hardly control his fits of laughter at this point and Kitty was holding her sides giggling "This is just going to be too funny!" Kurt managed to force a chuckle despite the growing knot in his stomach (how do I let myself get talked into these kind of things!) Bobby noticed Kurt's lack of enthusiasm. "Stop worrying .we won't get caught!"  
  
"Dat is vhat you said last time right before Logan grabbed me by the tail!!" Kurt suddenly pouted at the remembrance of the humiliation of it all.  
  
"Come on Kurt" Kitty jabbed "its not like were hurting anybody..its just a joke."  
  
"Alright alright!" Kurt sighed in submission, suddenly there was the sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
"This is it.you guys know what to do." with that Bobby darted out of the supply closet closely followed by Kurt and Kitty who quickly phased into the library across the hall. Kurt had no problems securing the trap and with the help of his acrobat skills and tail.  
  
"Hurry Kurt the footsteps are coming closer"  
  
"Hold on kitty, I almost have it!" Kurt said through his teeth as he put the last knot in place, suddenly the sound of Bobby's signal could be heard; panic suddenly seemed to fill the room. "Kurt that's the signal. Get down from there!" But at that moment the doorknob twisted and the door swung wide open knocking the bucket from its perch unfortunately for Kurt the rope tangled around his tail as he attempted to jump down, dragging him along atop there victim, it all happened so fast Kurt didn't even have a chance to even think of teleporting himself from harms way.  
  
"~SPLASH!!~"  
  
It was like a large pink bomb detonated in the library, the stuff splattered against the door the wall and bookshelf, Kurt could feel the sticky liquid as it soaked into his fur (Oh great as if blue wasn't bad enough) he thought to himself, Kurt then seeing that the bucket had landed right on top of Rouge he quickly reached up to pull it off her head. It was the least he could do.only when he lifted the bucket off did he realize that.... ...it wasn't Rouge.  
  
"Why you dirty troublemaking little Imp!!" Logan spat out as he wiped the bright pink liquid from his face only to reveal a red angry one. Kurt almost fainted dead away at the sight of Logan covered in the pink dye.  
  
"Mr Logan sir..I.. I..this isn't vhat its supposed to be ..I mean Your not vhat I seem to be!!..I mean!! Let me explain!!!" Logan growing angrier by each word Kurt spoke stood and grabbed the now purple mutant by the back of his shirt.  
  
"You have really done it this time Mr.!" Logan practical roared as he drug Kurt down the hallway towards Professor Xavier study, it took all the patience Logan could muster not to take this matter into his own hands right then and there. The young mutant quickly began fasting and praying as he looked around for any sign of Kitty or Bobby..but to no avail. (Stinking traitors!) There was some giggling at the sight of a neon pink haired Logan dragging a desperate looking purple Kurt. "You are going to have plenty of explaining to do" Logan finally said as they reached their destination. Kurt heart doubled in speed. His earlier prediction had come true, This had ended badly.  
  
~The End.sorta  
  
Yes, I am planning a sequel to this little epic. And for those who would like a visual of that last scene..I have illustrated it. Just copy and past the link to your browser and you will see a hot pink haired Logan dragging a purple Kurt  
  
This is my first X-men fanfic..Reviews welcome.just please.be gentle -------------------------------- 


	2. Epilogue or what happend afterwards

****EPILOGUE*****  
  
Kurt Wagner plunked a soapy rag into a bucket of water that was somewhat tainted pink, after squeezing the excess water out of the rag Kurt returned to his hands and knees and began scrubbing the one of many large hot pink splotch stains that now decorated the floor of the library. Kurt had spent the better part of the morning scrubbing though the Library showed almost no sign of his labor.  
  
"Vell this has been a fun weekend.I am so glad that I listened to you Bobby..to think you would have to be doing this all by yourself!" Kurt said sarcastically as he trough a glance to Bobby and Kitty who were busy working on there own section of the nearby bookcases. Kurt then stood on his two aching legs and used the back of his hand to sweep the stray hairs away from his sweaty brow.  
  
It didn't take a telepath to realize that there was more that one person at fault for this crime, the two were caught pink handed and quickly confessed there involvement, if not reluctantly.  
  
Today was only the beginning of their restitution, on top of being grounded for a month their punishment detail included kitchen detail, early morning training with Logan and an essay on *100 things not to do with Pink dye* Kurt was still thankful for the fact that they did not make them have to polish the x-wing. The young mutants mind rewound back to the lengthy lecture they had received from Xavier, it had to be the longest in Kurt's history.  
  
"Well everything would have turned out fine if you would have not wigged out on us Kurt! " Bobby replied coolly  
  
"Vat are you brain dead.I vasn't the one who signaled so late"  
  
"Shut up you two..*Like* Lets just get this stupid punishment over so I can get back to my life..I swear I will never trust a boy again!" Kitty spat rolling her eyes, Kurt looked up with concern that almost looked like worry"  
  
"ever?"  
  
Kurt's hopeful thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of Logan approaching who still had hot pink streaks in his otherwise dark hair, he took one glance at Kurt then a the others who looked quite a mess then crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorway.  
  
"Well thank heaven for small miracles..you been working in here for 6 hours and the Library is still standing" Logan's words dripped with distain, Kurt could do nothing but stand there looking pitiful and hope that Logan had just a shred of mercy hidden deep with in him.  
  
"Chuck sent me up here to give you this" Logan then tossed a set of keys to Kurt who managed to catch then in mid-air.  
  
"He wants the X-Jet to be sparkling by sundown.so if I were you I would hurry it up in here" the 3 groaned in despair as Logan turned to leave with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bobby!!" Kitty said angrily picking up her soapy pink rag and hurled it at Bobby hitting him on the back of the neck.  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"Oww"  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
